Class of '11
by twirlingdevine
Summary: Naminé didn't want the year to end before it had even begun. Life, love, friendship and finding their true passions in their final year at Destiny High School. [Prequel to 'Insatiable']


A/N: Hey guys! For new readers, this is a prequel to my main story, however it's just a bit of fun with the gang and you don't need to read the other story to get all this. For my Insatiable readers, you don't need to read this to understand the main story, it's just for funsies and to give some insight into their stories beforehand, and might explain some little inside jokes found in insatiable. Enjoy!

A little side note: I'm Australian, so the way I describe the school system may be a little whacky for you guys. Just try and go with it!

* * *

…

I smoothed out my skirt, giving a little sigh. This would be the last year I'd ever get to wear this. Deep blue and maroon stripes, cobalt jumper and white shirt, smart black shoes. I didn't think I'd ever be so attached to this getup, but it made me sad thinking about putting it away at the end of the year.

I was torn from my momentary thoughts by a buzzing on my brand new desk, with an empty corkboard attached to it, waiting to be filled with the years' memories. I hardly got any messages so I was a little startled to get one this early in the morning. I reached forward and brought up a message from Selphie:

"_Omg you guys, it's the last first day of school ever! Good luck for the year! xx"_

I put my phone back down with a smile. I hadn't even thought of this being the last first day ever… oh man. It was all happening so fast. I'd enjoyed school so much at Destiny High over the last five years, and I just never pictured it ending. Especially when I didn't know what to do with myself…

Still, this was our last year together at Destiny High, and I was going to enjoy it and cherish the memories I made out of it. I hoped this would be a great year, and I also hoped it was go incredibly slow so I could savour it. Fun and slow go hand in hand, right?

…

The sun was beaming down on the fading roofs of Destiny High School, summer still lingering after our holidays. We'd been given a crazy amount of homework over the break to prepare us for our last year – at the end of all our assignments, SACs (school-assessed coursework) and exams, we'd be given a final score that would decide where our futures lied. This final score meant everything - all tertiary courses had minimum scores needed to be eligible to enrol. They'd drilled this information into our brains all last year so that we knew it was important (however I think it went straight over Sora's head).

I stepped through the gates, seeing the familiar seniors building we'd all become accustomed to last year. The year elevens and twelves got to use this building exclusively, and we even had a comfortable study hall. I could see a few other year twelves by the doors; the first day always brought the anticipation of which locker, what classes and what teachers we'd have for the year ahead. I nervously hoped I'd be with most of my friends, though truth be told the entire senior year level were on good terms. I felt truly lucky.

I stepped into study hall and was surprised by how many people were actually here – before I could even let the image focus a flash of red appeared before my eyes and Kairi had grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Nam, go get your diary and timetable, see if we have any classes together!"

The girl dragged me across the study hall to where everyone's timetables and new school diaries had been laid out. There were many holes where diaries had been taken.

"Quick! Find yours, find yours!"

"Has Naminé found hers yet!?"

I looked back up to see Selphie and Olette coming my way. Selphie looked beside herself with excitement, but Olette looked a little nervous.

"Come on, hurry! Oh this is so exciting!"

Olette twirled a piece of curly brown hair between her fingers. "Let the poor girl find her diary in peace, Selph!"

I could already tell this was going to be a great year. I looked back and searched for my name – there it was! Quickly scooping up the diary, I pulled out the timetable that was slipped under the clear front cover and scanned my Monday, which seemed to have all my subjects in the one day.

**Destiny High Student timetable: NAMINÉ / 12 2011**

Monday:

ART2301 ST P10  
STA1301 ST P10  
MA83301 TL V3  
Shall06  
PHY3301 LN V4  
ENG1304 NC V1

"Look, we've got maths together! Olette, Sora and Terra are with us too!" Kairi jumped up and down, and I joined her in the excitement. I was with my best friend was at least one class! I could tell the redhead was extra excited because she had a class with Sora. I still couldn't understand why those two never got it together and just asked each other out. "Hey guys, get over here!"

Selphie jumped up behind me to read my timetable. "You have Ms. Lockhart for math? Ooh, she's the best! We have the initials CS… Who's CS!?"

"Isn't that for Further Maths? I heard the sport teacher talking about a new teacher he knew starting this year…"

"You mean Mr. Fair?" Sora asked as he walked up to us, with Ven and Terra in his wake. I always thought the name 'mister fair' was a funny one for a sports teacher, especially when he made them run extra laps.

"He's so dreamy," Selphie sighed. "Hope this CS is too!"

I looked back down at my timetable. I had both my art classes with Ms. Nox. I had her last year as well and she was fantastic, so I couldn't wait for another great year.

"What about English?" Olette suddenly piped up. English was her favourite subject, so naturally she was excited. "Have you got Mr. Caelum!?"

"Oh my gosh, I do!" I jumped up and down with Olette now, before I heard a 'wait wait wait!' from Kairi as she perused my timetable. "Ahhh, I'm in that English class too! Selphie, get over here!"

"Omigosh, we have Mr. Caelum!? I love how cute our teachers are!"

We all giggled at the brunette's comment as she gushed, her brown hair bouncing as she swooned.

"Okay, next is psychology-"

"Omigosh, we totally have Mr. Leon that class! You'd all better be in it!"

Sure enough, I saw the initials LN and smiled. "Yup, I'm with you, Selph!"

"Me too!" Olette jumped up. "You guys are too, aren't you?"

"Psh, who'd take psychology?" Terra asked, but his question was unmatched by the overwhelming response from Ven and Sora, who both said they were also in the same class.

"I heard Tidus and Wakka are with us too. And Yuna!" Sora added.

"Aqua's taking psych too." Terra added dryly, clearly a little jealous for not taking psychology.

"It's a reunion! This is so exciting!" I shrieked, but poor Kairi looked a little disheartened.

"That's alright guys, I'll just go to business all by myself…"

"Hey! I'm with you in that!" Selphie attacked the redhead with a bear hug and they giggled.

"Well, I guess nobody's joining me for chemistry and physics?" Terra asked sarcastically, and basically everyone in the circle stuck their tongues out and made gross noises. "That's fine, I'll be carrying you all in maths."

"Maths is gonna be so great!" Ven threw his arms around Terra's and Sora's shoulders. "Hard maths for the win!"

"Oh please, just because further is slightly easier doesn't make a difference. We're gonna kick your butts!" Selphie threw her hands onto her hips. "Aqua and Wakka may not be here yet but we'll still kick your butts!"

"Well, at least there's only one sport class so we're all together," Sora smiled at Ven. I knew Tidus and Wakka would be in that class too.

We'd somehow caused a small huddle in the excitement of checking our timetables, and I heard a little voice behind me saying 'can I join?'

"Aqua!" I dragged the blue-haired girl into the circle and she giggled, making a beeline for Terra. "Aqua, we've got psychology together!"

"And she and I are business buddies!" Kairi added, with an annoyed Selphie piping 'I'm taking it too you twit!'

"This is so great," Sora spoke up above our noise, and the fact he was still hanging shoulders over the guys seemed to have caused a chain reaction – we'd become a small huddle and were hugging all around. "We all have classes together for our final year. This is gonna be the best year, guys, I can feel it."

"To class of 2011!" Ventus added to Sora's little speech, and we all repeated the phrase while tightening the huddle. "To class of 2011!"

"To class of 2011!" Came the cries of Tidus and Wakka as they jumped into our huddle, causing everyone to fall down in a heap of giggles and shouts.

I was scared about this final year of high school, I'll admit. Not knowing what I wanted to do, and only having a few months to decide… not to mention once I did decide I had to get the score to get in. But being here, in a human pile-up with all my best friends, I knew I'd be okay. Whatever happened, we would all go through it together.

…

* * *

A/N: A short introductory chapter to have fun with the gang! The next chapter will explore more of the nitty gritty of the first day, the classes, the teachers and some other fun stuff. Hope you enjoy these fun little high school moments as much as I enjoy writing them! If you have time, please also check out Insatiable! Much love and feedback is very appreciated!


End file.
